Real Life?
by ShelloKim
Summary: "Aku sangat menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini hyung" . "Seperti apa?" . "Menyukai dirimu yang pasrah dengan segala kehendakku" . "Kau pikir aku ini ap-" . "Karena aku pikir kau ini milikku" . SICHUL SICHUL SICHUL again (oneshoot) review review


**Real Life?**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**No Other**

**Warning : ManxMan, Typo, Cerita Pasaran (mungkin), cerita ini tidak nyata dan hanya khayalan saya.**

**Saya peringatkan bagi yang tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis alias GAY lebih baik menajauh dari sekarang dari fanfic ini sebelum anda membaca terlalu jauh, terimakasih!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Heechul Pov**

Kalian tahu siapa aku? Ya jelas kalian tahu.. aku salah satu member dari grup besar yang kalian tahu sebagai Super Junior yang dikenal orang dengan wajah cantik dan tampan dalam saat yang bersamaan. Mungkin sampai penjelasan ini kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa aku bukan?

Ya. Kim Heechul, pria berumur diatas tiga puluh tahun namun masih memiliki wajah layaknya remaja belasan tahun, aku mengakui itu karena memang itu kenyataannya. Aku selalu muda hahaha. Aku sudah berkecimpung selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun dalam dunia penuh sandiwara ini.

Kenapa aku mengatakan ini dunia penuh sandiwara? Jelas karena aku membenci apa yang aku lakukan saat dipanggung sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang aku inginkan, melakukan skinship dengan pria? Oh my.. kenapa harus dengan pria entah itu Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan lainnya, aku akui mereka memang lelaki dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata. Tapi hey aku masih menyukai wanita! Mungkin.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

Haaaah itu dia, suara dari salah satu pria yang tadi ku sebutkan "Aku hanya sedang melamun" jawabku asal tanpa menoleh atau membalikkan badan.

"Kau bisa sakit hanya dengan baju seperti itu pada musim dingin seperti ini hyung"

Aku hanya memutar mataku malas mendengar ocehan pria yang lebih muda beberapa tahu dari ku itu "Aku berada dalam rumah dan didepan perapian yang hangat dengan karpet tebal dibawahnya Choi Siwon, jadi itu tidak mungkin" jawab ku ketus

"Tapi kau menggoda ku dengan berpakaian seperti itu"

"Apanya yang menggoda, aku berpakaian dengan sangat wajar"

Aku merasa pakaianku saat ini sangat pantas dan wajar untukku, karena tak ada wanita disini hanya ada dia dan aku yang sama-sama memiliki batang.

Kalimat 'menggodaku' yang ia lontarkan ternyata bukan hanya sekedar ucapan, ternyata dia benar-benar tergoda denganku, sama seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya ia memeluk ku dengan sangat possesive seolah-olah aku emang miliknya, ah mungkin aku memang miliknya meski aku masih ragu apa ayng ku lakukan ini benar atau salah.

Kalian tahu ini berawal setelah kepulanganku dari wajib militer, yang akhirnya membuatku sering terperangkap dalam apartemen pribadi milik Choi Siwon ini, aku tak pernah menyangka ini akan menjadi kenyataan, semua skinship-skinship yang aku lakukan dipanggung sekarang terjadi dalam dunia nyataku?

Kalian kenal Gunhee? Dia lah penyebab semua ini terjadi, ah sebenarnya aku juga tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan sahabatku itu, tapi karena dia dan aku yang terus-terusan mengupload photo kami pada akun pribadi masing-masing membuat Siwon cemburu dan berujung mengatakan ia mencintaiku.

Meski dia memang tampan. Meski dia yang terkaya dari kami semua aku tetap bersikukuh untuk menolak mati-matian permintaan gilanya untuk mejadi kekasihku, tapi jelas juga dia berusaha lebih keras agar aku mau menerimanya.

Mungkin benar kata orang 'cinta datang karena terbiasa'. Aku yang dulu begitu sering melakukan fanservice dari berpelukan hingga berciuman di depan public, mungkin karena terlalu sering berdekatan denganya juga berdampak pada perasaan ku yang akhirnya juga menyukainya meski saat itu aku belum menyadarinya

Menyebalkan!

Tapi aku tidak ingin munafik.

Aku tetap mengakuinya.

"Mananya yang tidak menggoda hyung?"

"Siwon, ini sangat wajar untuk seorang pria" ucapku berusaha melepas tangannya yang kini melingkar seenaknya disekitar dadaku, membuat ku merasa terperangkap dalam tangan besar ini.

Kaos tanpa lengan dengan celana selutut apa menurut kalian itu menggoda? Tentu saja tidak! Salahkan si bodoh mesum ini yang tak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhku barang sehari.

"Tapi ini membuatku tergoda hyung"

**Heechul Pov end**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

"Tapi ini membuatku tergoda hyung"

Siwon berbisik dengan suara beratnya tepat ditelinga Heechul masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk namja cantik tersebut dari belakang.

"Pabbo ya.." umpat Heechul pelan dan terdengan sedikit manja

Dalam sekejap Siwon sudah membalik tubuh Heechul membenamkan bibirnya dalam bibir sintal milik namja cantik tersebut tanpa seizin empunya. Wajah tersebut tak lagi dapat lagi lebih memerah terlebih cuaca yang sudah membuat rona pink diwajahnya terus berkembang karena udara dingin.

"Kau tetap saja malu hyung"

Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Siwon yang secara otomatis membuat pelukan mereka menjadi terlepas "Ini bukan malu, ini karena cuaca bodoh!" umpat Heechul kesal

"Bukan kah dulu kita sering bermesraan bahkan di depan publik hyung? Kenapa harus malu?" tanya namja berotot tersebut polos sembari memainkan rambut kecoklatan Heechul yang sudah mulai panjang.

Heechul kembali mengangkat tangannya berniat memberi jitakan lagi pada kepala Siwon meski tak bisa karena tangan tersebut terlanjur ditahan oleh Siwon "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak malu! Dal lagi jangan kau samakan stage dengan kehidupan nyata bocah!" ucapnya sinis

Sebenarnya tidak seharusnya Heechul memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan bocah dalam umur Siwon yang juga tak bisa dikatakan remaja lagi.

Tangan yang masih berada dalam genggaman Siwon tersebut ditariknya cepat sehingga membuat posisi mereka menjadi lebih dekat, kini posisi mereka berhadapan.

Tanpa peringatan Siwon kembali melumat bibir tersebut dengan sedikit nafsu kali ini, ingat hanya sedikit, berkali-kali mereka memiringkan kepala mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk ciuman mereka. Hingga akhirnya Heechul menyudahi karena merasa sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Hidungmu lebih mancung dari sebelumnya, itu menyulitkan ku saat mencium mu hyung"

Heechul kembali memasang wajah garang "Kau sudah mengucapkan itu berkali-kali" jawabnya agak kesal

"Tapi aku tetap menyukainya"

"..."

"Menyukai rasa bibir kepunyaan ku ini" dua jari Siwon menyapu lembut bibir Heechul

"..."

"Menyukai erangan yang kau keluarkan saat aku mencium mu"

"..."

"Menyukai geliat tubuhmu hingga akhirnya kau menyerah saat aku memelukmu"

"..."

"Sayang aku belum bisa mendengar desahanmu saat aku memasuki dirimu"

Sayangnya kini Heehcul tak lagi diam "Aku tidak akan melakuka itu bodoh kecuali.."

"Kecuali apa?" potong Siwon cepat

Heechul buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan Siwon, ia bingung harus menjawab apa kali ini "Kau bodoh Kim Heechul. Kenapa aku harus mengatakan 'kecuali' tadi" rutuknya dalam hati.

Melihat gelagat Heechul yang menurutnya menggemaskan membuat Siwon semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Apa ada pengecualian agar aku bisa memasukimu hyung?"

"..."

"Apa aku haru mengatakan 'Come to my life and be my bride' Heechul hyung?" tanya Siwon dengan seringan yang membuat ketampanannya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Bodoh! My bride? Kau pikir aku wanita hah!?" bentak Heechul sembari berontak dalam pelukan Siwon yang masih mengurungnya.

Tentu saja Siwon tak mau melepas begitu saja Heechul dari pelukannya "Mungkin kau memang bukan wanita tapi kau harus menerima kenyataan hyung, kau lah yang berada pada posisi 'perempuan' dalam hubungan kita" bisiknya lembut

"Aku tahu itu, tapi.."

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi pengantinku?" kembali Siwon memotong ucapan Heechul.

Namja cantik tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya singkat perlahan, seolah tidak ingin kalimat 'pengantinku' yang diucapkan Siwon menjadi milik orang lain selain dirinya.

"Lalu apa jawaban mu? Kau ingin menjadi pegantinku suatu saat nanti Kim Heechul?"

Heechul tertuduk malu tanpa bisa menjawab, sebenarnya ia ingin menganggukan kepalanya namun entah mengapa itu terasa sangat berat dan memalukan untuk ia lakukan, mengapa ia harus selalu kalah dengan pria ini. Terlebih saat ia jatuh dalam tatapan sendu Siwon seperti saat ini yang membuatnya harus menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku perlu jawabanmu hyung" ucap Siwon mutlak bak perintah yang tak boleh dilawan.

Dengan segenap keberanian Heehcul akhirnya membuka suaranya "Siwon lepas, sebentar lagi aku ada jadwal syuting" ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena memang benar ia harus mengisi acara pada salah satu stasiun televisi sekitar dua jam lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu sampai kau menjawab"

Namja tinggi tersebut semakin memperkuat kurungan Heechul dalam tubuhnya "Ayolah Siwon jangan seperti ini" rintihnya masih berusaha menghindari tatapan Siwon

Wajah Heehcul tiba-tiba saja merasakan kedua tangan yang menangkupnya dan memaksanya untuk menatap mata Siwon "Jawab aku hyung, apa kau mau menjadi pengantinku?" tanyanya lembut.

Cukup, dengan posisi dan jarak pandang sedekat ini Heechul sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menjawab apalagi berkata tidak. Ia akhirnya memilih mengalah dengan menganggukan kepalanya, meski gerakannya terlihat patah-patah dan sangat pelan.

Siwon mendelik tak suka "Aku butuh jawaban hyung" ucapnya tak menerima anggukan yang diberikan Heechul.

"Siwon ayolah.."

"Jawab aku!" ucapnya mengacuhkan protes Heechul.

"A-aku.. aku mau Siwon ah" Heechul menjawab sembari memejamkan matanya rapat, ini akan sangat memalukan jika ia harus melihat wajah Siwon dengan jawaban yang terdengar pasrah seperti itu, menurutnya.

Siwon menyeringai senang ia melepaskan pelukannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya dari wajah Heechul yang masih sesekali menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini hyung"

Heechul langsung mendelk tajam mendengar pernyataan tersebut "Seperti apa?" tanya Heechul sinis

"Menyukai dirimu yang pasrah dengan segala kehendakku"

Dan seketika itu pula Siwon kembali mendapat jitakan keras dari Heechul "Kau pikir aku ini ap-"

Ucapan Heechul terhenti saat Siwon kemali menarik dirinya dan memakan habis segala ucapan Heechul dengan membungkam bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman yang tak begitu lama namun begitu memabukkan bagi keduanya.

"Karena aku pikir kau ini milikku" ucapnya setelah menyudahi ciumannya

Ia mengusap bibir Heechul yang terlihat basah akan salivanya "Dan begitu juga sebaliknya, aku milikmu" ucapnya kembali membawa Heechul dalam pelukannya.

Heechul mengeratkan genggaman jari-jarinya pada bahu belakang Siwon "Saranghae" ucapnya sangat pelan

Siwon tersenyum meski Heechul tak melihatnya "Aku tahu itu" ucapnya juga ikut memperat pelukannya.

.

.

.

Whoaaaaa~

Jadi juga buat oneshoot~

Ini karya oneshoot pertama nah~

Maaf buat yang kena tag~

Maaf kalau ff ini aneh terkesan~

Maaf juga saya lancang memohon review untuk ff abal ini~

Terima kasih ^_^


End file.
